The Recognition of Sakuntala (2006)
The Recognition of Sakuntala (2006) was a 4th century Sanskrit dance drama performed in traditional Kathakali style staged by Little Country Theatre and the Edwin Booth Players. Plot Summary Although Kalidasa makes some minor changes to the plot, the play elaborates upon an episode mentioned in the Mahabharata. The protagonist is Shakuntala, daughter of the sage Vishwamitra and the apsara Menaka. Abandoned at birth by her parents, Shakuntala is reared in the secluded, sylvan hermitage of the sage Kanva, and grows up a comely but innocent maiden. While Kanva and the other elders of the hermitage are away on a pilgrimage, Dushyanta, king of Hastinapura, comes hunting in the forest and chances upon the hermitage. He is captivated by Shakuntala, courts her in royal style, and marries her. He then has to leave to take care of affairs in the capital. She is given a ring by the king, to be presented to him when she appears in his court. She can then claim her place as queen. The anger-prone sage Durvasa arrives when Shakuntala is lost in her fantasies, so that when she fails to attend to him, he curses her by bewitching Dushyanta into forgetting her existence. The only cure is for Shakuntala to show him the signet ring that he gave her. She later travels to meet him, and has to cross a river. The ring is lost when it slips off her hand when she dips her hand in the water playfully. On arrival the king refuses to acknowledge her. Shakuntala is abandoned by her companions, who return to the hermitage. Fortunately, the ring is discovered by a fisherman in the belly of a fish, and Dushyanta realises his mistake - too late. The newly wise Dushyanta defeats an army of Asuras, and is rewarded by Indra with a journey through the Hindu heaven. Returned to Earth years later, Dushyanta finds Shakuntala and their son by chance, and recognizes them. (from Wikipedia) Production Information The Recognition of Sakuntala was performed in November of 2006 in Askanase Auditorium. Production Team * Director - Dr. Paul Lifton * Guest Artist - Sasi Nair * Stage Manager - Matthew Burkholder * Technical Director - Mark Spitzer * Scenic Designer - Ree Seminole * Costume Designer - Rooth Varland * Lighting Designer - * Makeup/Hair Designer - Carissa Thorlakson Cast *Sakuntala - Brianna French *Dushyanta - Topher Jordan *Priyamvada - Stephanie Richter *Anusuya - Hannah Bell *Chariot Driver - Colin Froeber *Vidushaka - Joseph Geinert *Matali - Bill Lies *Chamberlain - Bjorn Pederson *Pretty Gardeners - Margaret Latterell and Anna Pieri *Palace Guard - Emilie Hanson *Ascetics - Justin Seigert, John Schepers, Ryan McLeod, Patrick Query, Colin Froeber, Taylor Schatz *Gautami - Anna Pieri *Kanva - Dan Kupferschmidt *Dancers - Hannah Bell, Samantha Brewer, Paula Henrikson, Margaret Latterell, Stephanie Richter, Kim Watts Crew * Assitant Stage Managers - Ryan Andrus and Lance Spanier * Light Board Operator - Kim Watts * Sound Board Operator - * Wardrobe Master - * Wardobe/Makeup Crew - Gabriel Gomez